the_shrouded_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Religions
List of Religions by Island White * Domain: Cycle of Life and Death, group-mindedness, adherence to doctrine * Church: The Holy Church of the Reincarnation * Structure: Papacy * Deity Name: Karilox, the Soulbinder * Symbol: Purple and Gold Yin-Yang, Unicorn with a pebble in its mouth * Leader: High Father Solomon II Blue * Domain: Artistic thought, Art, Creation of something greater * Church: Blue Rose Society * Deity Name: Catrix, the Blue Rose * Symbol: Blue Rose * Structure: Integrated into the government, top of the guild system * Leader: King Lucia Benevere Green * Domain: Hedonism, pleasure, love, calm, meditation, peace, acceptance * Church: Broken-glass Order * Deity Name: None, sometimes referred to as "The Forgotten One" * Symbol: The beak of a kenku stabbing through a pint glass * Structure: Open church, with no leadership, "hierarchy" is determined by influence and reputation * Influential philosophers: Battleaxe-On-Thorns (Kenku author of "Forgetting Oneself," deceased), Leaves-ride-on-wind (Loxobon author of "The Greatest Values," and "The Nature of Humanity (Selfishness)"), Abe Rockwell (Human historian, author of "Where the Dragons Hide," and "The Development and History of the Forgotten One.") Silver * Domain: Science, determination, adherence to goals, progress for progress' sake, disregard for scientific dogma, heroism in knowing, chivalry * Church: The Lance of Progress * Deity Name: Omin, Turoon's Eldritch Knight * Symbol: A silver lance surrounded by daisies * Structure: Chivalric order, valuing proficiency in magic and science as opposed to combat * Leader: Venenarius Cham Bula(Lionfolk) Gold * Domain: TIme, technology, construction, equivalent exchange * Church: Tzolk'in Protectors * Deity Name: Tzolk'in, The Starred Gear * Symbol: A gold clock filled with gears * Structure: Priesthood * Leader: Arch Priest Felix Chipahua (Vedalken) Black * Domain: Independence, violation of doctrine, finding ones' own path, heroism through adventure, * Church: The Black-cloaks * Deity Name: Duzin, the Creeping Shadow * Symbol: A white dagger dripping with black blood * Structure: Anarchist, constant in-fighting, being watched closely by the imperials, considered crazy by the rest of the islands. The "leader" of the island is whoever controls the throne * Leader: Noone, the island is constantly in chaos, with various tribes popping up and going away. The current controller of the throne is a Minotaur named Barron Heavyblade. His men wear the black-cloaks of Duzin, but they are constantly infighting. Red * Domain: The four elements, the genasi, using chaos of nature, the development of society, creation of the world * Church: Citizen's Collective * Deity Name: Batris, the Worldshaper * Symbol: The shape of the island in a bright red * Structure: Noble theocracy ruling over the whole island, ruled by a four genasi council. Believe other races are inferior * Leaders: Blackberry-upon-sails (Water), Crag-in-mountains (Earth), Lava-flickers-upon-gusts (Fire), and Fiesty-blades (Air) Brass (Overlap) * Domain: Trade, Machiavellian politics, lies, swindles, wealth * Church: Guild of Brass * Deity Name: The Brass Coin * Symbol: a brass coin * Structure: Merchant republic, ruled by a "Guild Speaker" who is essentially supposed to be an unbiased representative of the guild and moderator of the law. * Leaders: Guild Speaker Dubra Bakon (brass dragonborn) Bronze * Domain: The wilds, nature, monsters, unexplored territory, exploring, the rejection of society, the storm, Turoon's storm magic * Church: Druidic Order of Darvaak * Deity Name: Darvaak, the stormy tree * Symbol: A bronze tree in a stormy background * Structure: the Druidic order is essentially a mages guild, they are scattered throughout the Bronze island, they are mysterious, apprentices prove themselves through adventure, then retreat into the wilderness and become powerful druids of the land. * Leaders: Unknown, it is rumored that Darvaak has manifested himself as one of the most powerful druids. Copper * Domain: War, weapons, battle as an art, tactics, using every resource available, wit, intelligence * Church: Hawk's Wing Order * Deity Name: Toros, the warrior hawk * Symbol: A copper hawk with a rapier in its beak * Structure: Army structure, where people are assigned to divisions and units based on their skillsets. Not everyone on the island is a warrior, but all the followers of Toros know how to fight. * Leaders: General Nyssira Lamtes (Copper female Dragonborn)